Kurtlilah
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: OS. SF. La ausencia de Kurt Hummel llevó a Blaine Anderson a hacer una de las cosas más romanticas que ambos habían vivido."Te amo mi pequeña Kurtlilah"


Ok... ok... **Glee**, sus personajes, etc, etc, etc son de **Fox **y de** Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk **e **Ian Brennan**. No me creen? Si fuera mio Quinn no habría aparecido en la segunda temporada, Blaine ya estaría en McKinely con Kurt, Nuevas direcciones habría ganado el segundo lugar en las nacionales y St Berry serían la pareja principal. Oh! Y se haría más enfásis en las escenas estúpidas de Brittanny! ;)

La canción es de los **Plain White T's**. Yo aún no conozco a ninguna Delilah...

Aún así, la trama es 100% mía. ;)

Disfrutenla.

PD. ya saben que hacer: Venttanita, Youtube, Hey there delilah, play, pausa, y play.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kurtlilah<em>**

Aburrido... Estresado... Deprimido... Muchos eran los adjetivos que podían describir el animo de Blaine Anderson en este momento. 24 horas habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a su novio... a su amado Kurt Hummel. Y con ese poco tiempo, estaba a punto de enloquecer. En este momento se preguntaba ¿Como era posible que hubiera pasado toda su vida sin Kurt? y lo peor ¿Como se suponía que debía pasar los siguientes días sin él?

Hummel se encontraba viviendo el sueño de su vida en la glamourosa ciudad de Nueva York, acompañado de _New Directions_, con quienes se encontraba disputando el primer lugar en el concurso nacional de _Glee Club's_. Y todo el brillo, el lujo y todo aquello que tuviera la frase** "Made in New York"** estampada en la frente logró que por unos cuantos segundos, Hummel se olvidara de la existencia de Anderson.

Pero este estaba pasando por un momento más difícil. Los kilómetros y kilómetros que separaban Ohio de Nueva York hacían que ha cada segundo que pasara, Blaine Anderson enloqueciera más y más. Y fue justamente esa locura lo que lo llevo a cometer otra locura más.

Él sabía perfectamente que Kurt era 100% Broadway, difícilmente escuchaba algo que no hubiera sido interpretado por alguna de las grandes estrellas que abundaban en la exclusiva zona neoyorkina. y Blaine... bueno, él era más MTV, Si... admiraba a las grandes estrellas, pero el prefería escuchar una buena canción pop antes que a Idina Menzel. Pero tal vez esas diferencias le podrían ayudar un poco esta vez...

Wes se encontraba cenando fuera con algunos otros miembros de_ The Warblers_, y si no fuera por su irritante estado de ánimo, probablemente él tambien se encontraría en esos momentos con ellos. Pero no... estaba encerrado en su habitación... con una guitarra en mano y un celular con llamadas ilimitadas al móvil de Hummel.

En una modesta habitación de hotel de Nueva York, Kurt estaba riendo y saltando entre las camas junto con le resto de las féminas miembros de _New Directions_. Una pelea de almohadas había hecho que la tensión que todos sentían por no poder escribir una buena canción, desapareciera como pluma llevada por el viento. En medio del ruido que producían, la más famosa canción de _Hey Monday_ se abrio pasó logrando que el corazón de Kurt saltara en su pecho. _**Candles**_ pertenecía, el el celular de Hummel, únicamente a una persona. Y a pesar de que la canción no fuera particularmente de_ Happy Endings_, tanto para Blaine como para Kurt, **_Candles_** era la canción más romántica del mundo.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón completamente agitado, Kurt Hummel aventó la almohada que tenía en las manso, la cual golpeo a Tina. Pero él no se percato de eso... El sonido de su celular y él nombre que aparecía en la pantalla del mismo lo tenían hipnotizado. Salió de la habitación, sentándose en un sofá que se encontraba frente a la habitación en la que se hospedaba, dejando a todas las mujeres confundidas. Todas excepto una... Mercedes Jones sabía que la única causa que podría lograr ese efecto en su mejor amigo, era una llamada de Blanie Anderson.

-_¿Blaine?_-La dulce y aguda voz del soprano Hummel, aún a través del teléfono, provoco una involuntaria pero enorme sonrisa que fue clavada en el rostro de Anderson.

-Hola Kurt...- El saludó fue tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común. No quería arruinar la sorpresa que tenía planeada.

_-¿Que pasa?_-preguntó preocupado Hummel. No es particularmente como si solo le llamara en casos de necesidad... Pero Blaine jamás marcaba después de las 8 de la noche. Únicamente enviaba un mensaje deseando una buena noche a su amado.

-Nada... ¿Acaso es un pecado querer escuchar tu voz?-Con una risa, Blaine trataba de disimular la alegría que le causaba escuchar la voz de Kurt Hummel.

-_No me refería a eso... Pero el pecado no es ese... si no que me tortures sin poder escuchar la tuya_-Un Kurt un tanto nervioso por la reacción de Blaine ante la respuesta se mostro con una de sus tipicas sonrisas de verdadera felicidad.

-Discúlpeme señorito. ¿Me permitiría remediarlo?-Con un poco de suerte de por medio, Blaine había encontrado la excusa perfecta para su gran sorpresa y una de las razones principales por las que esa llamada estaba sucediendo.

-_A menos que te encuentres en la misma ciudad que yo, creo que será muy difícil que lo remedies_.-Hummel amaba hacerse la victima cuando hablaba con Anderson, pues así, el último lo consentía.

-Dame la oportunidad de intentarlo.-A través del teléfono, Kurt Hummel escuchó a su novio afinar las cuerdas de una guitarra, lo que logró que su corazón, nuevamente saltara de felicidad.

-_¿Que haces Blaine?_

-Solo trataré de demostrarte con una canción como es que me siento. Disfrútala Kurt

Sin escuchar palabra alguna de Hummel, Blaine afinó su garganta y lentamente comenzó a emitir notas a través de la guitarra de su compañero de cuarto.

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>What's it like in New York City?<em>  
><em>I'm a thousand miles away<em>  
><em>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<em>  
><em>Yes you do<em>  
><em>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>

A pesar de que eso estaba muy lejos de llamarse "Canción de Broadway", Kurt Hummel inmediatamente reconoció la canción que, en algún momento de su pasado, había encontrado en el reproductor de su novio.  
>A su vez, Blaine estaba maravillado con su elección. No había cantado tantas canciones junto a Kurt, o por lo menos no las suficientes desde su perspectiva. Pero jamás había cantado una canción que demostrara tanto como se sentía acerca de Kurt. Ni siquiera su favorita personal, <strong><em>Somewhere only we know<em>**, estaba tan cerca de todo lo que quería decirle. Mucho menos **_Candles_**, pero no podía negarle a Hummel la dicha de que esa fuera _su_ canción.

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>Don't you worry about the distance<em>  
><em>I'm right there if you get lonely<em>  
><em>Give this song another listen<em>  
><em>Close your eyes<em>  
><em>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<em>  
><em>I'm by your side<em>

Blaine estaba seguro que Kurt entendería a que se refería con _distance_. Por que no hablaba solamente de los kilómetros que en esos momentos los separaban. No... hablaba sobre algo más importante que eso. Kurt Hummel estaba preocupado por que la diferencia de escuelas (Blaine en Dalton y él en McKinley) destruyera la relación que apenas estaba comenzando. Y no se tranquilizó hasta que Anderson le demostró de mil y una maneras diferentes que funcionaría. Y que no le importaba la distancia física que los separara, él siempre estaría al lado de Kurt...

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>What you do to me<em>

Un tono carmesí que poco a poco iba inundando cada vez más las mejillas del sonriente Hummel era el reflejo de la felicidad que inundaba todo su cuerpo. Y es que, después del sufrimiento que vivió unos meses atrás, antes de mudarse a Dalton, no podía creer que ahora fuera completamente feliz, y que su historia fuera mejor que cualquier otra historia de amor de Broadway.

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>I know times are getting hard<em>  
><em>But just believe me, girl<em>  
><em>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<em>  
><em>We'll have it good<em>  
><em>We'll have the life we knew we would<em>  
><em>My word is good<em>

Blaine no podía dejar de imaginarse como sería su vida en el futuro. Cuando ambos vivieran de, por y para la música. Por que, los sueños más grandes de Blaine Anderson incluían a él y Kurt, juntos, viviendo de la música y siendo felices como en los cuentos.

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>I've got so much left to say<em>  
><em>If every simple song I wrote to you<em>  
><em>Would take your breath away<em>  
><em>I'd write it all<em>  
><em>Even more in love with me you'd fall<em>  
><em>We'd have it all<em>

Hummel rió ante lo último, desde su perspectiva, era imposible que estuviera más enamorado de Blaine. Él dominaba sus días, sus noches, cada pensamiento, sueño, suspiro, sonrisa... todo se debía a lo enamorado que estaba. Fácilmente podía asegurar que estaba loca y tontamente enamorado de Blaine Anderson. Y la mejor parte, es que le encantaba estar así...

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>

Blaine solo tenía que decir seis palabras para expresar como se sentía. Estaba locamente enamorado de Kurt Hummel. Punto... dicho eso, no había nada mas que decir o explicar. Haría cualquier cosa por Kurt... y nadie lo podía evitar... o negar.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
><em>But they've got planes and trains and cars<em>  
><em>I'd walk to you if I had no other way<em>  
><em>Our friends would all make fun of us<em>  
><em>and we'll just laugh along because we know<em>  
><em>That none of them have felt this way<em>  
><em>Delilah I can promise you<em>  
><em>That by the time we get through<em>  
><em>The world will never ever be the same<em>  
><em>And you're to blame<em>

Nuevamente, una aguda risa fue emitida de la boca de Hummel, al imaginarse a Blaine llegando a su habitación, despues de caminar desde Ohio... y probablemente quien los viera se reiría. Pero para ambos significaría todo... Lo que ambos serían capaces de hacer con tal de estar juntos...

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>You be good and don't you miss me<em>  
><em>Two more years and you'll be done with school<em>  
><em>And I'll be making history like I do<em>  
><em>You'll know it's all because of you<em>  
><em>We can do whatever we want to<em>  
><em>Hey there Delilah here's to you<em>  
><em>This one's for you<em>

Blaine trataba de animar a su novio... no quería que lo extrañara, por que podía des concentrarse de su misión en Nueva York en ese momento. En unos cuantos meses, dentro de dos ciclos escolares, ambos estarían tomados de la mano, enfrentando juntos a la Gran Manzana... tal y como se suponía que debía ser. Juntos... por siempre.

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>What you do to me.<em>

Los últimos acordes salieron de la guitarra que Anderson tenía entre sus manos. La dejo en la cama que estaba frente a él y suspiro.

-¿Y bien? ¿He remediado los pecados que cometí?

-_Blaine Anderson... no tengo palabras. Fue perfecto._

-Te amo Kurt...-sin rodeos ni nada del estilo, Anderson soltó la _Gran A_... Esperando la respuesta de Hummel. Despues de unos nanosegundos que parecieron horas, finalmente lo escuchó.

-_También te amo Blaine... y te extraño... no sabes lo horroroso que es tener a Rachel histérica._

-Ignórala... todo saldrá bien.

_-Lo se... Gracias por la llamada Blaine... pero debo irme. Te amo..._

-Tambien te amo mi pequeña Kurtlilah...-rió-Descansa... Te extraño.

El sonido que anunciaba el termino de la llamada no se hizo esperar. Blaine tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro... no estaba frente a él, pero pensar en él lo hacia sonreír... Lo amaba... más de lo que esperaba.

A su vez, Hummel regreso a la habitación, donde todas estaban acostadas por todas partes... se habían quedado completamente dormidas. Se acomodó en el sillón que estaba y cerró los ojos. Definitivamente, tenía una nueva canción preferida.

* * *

><p>Hey Mundo!<p>

Mi primer Klaine! Juro que lloraré! (':

Amo la pareja que esos dos forman y bueno... un poco de música y de inspiración y creo que tewngo un nuevo song fic.

De hecho... he descubierto que los Songfics son mi especialidad... Wiii!

Hahahahaha... ok ok.

So... Que les parecio?

Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, asi que no se que piensen...

Dejen reviews!

Los quiero!

_**Alice Carlie Halllen/Samm**_


End file.
